(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor, and in particular, to an improved structure of a capacitor, which allows working efficiency in soldering process and reduces space in the course of soldering on IC boards.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional low power capacitor having a smaller capacity and being mounted onto the circuit board 1 of electrical appliances. The capacitor comprises a housing 2, two connection pins 3, a capacitor element 4 and securing rubber 5.
The housing 2 is a rectangular plastic housing body having an opening at one side, and the inner wall of the two sides of the housing 2 being circular arch-shaped protruded plate 20 having two opened ends such that a conductive slot 21 is formed for the mounting of the connection pins 3.
The connection pin 3 has an upper section soldered at the two lateral sides of the capacitor element 4, and the connection pin 3 is bent at an appropriate position to form an engaging section 30 for mounting at the conductive slot 21 so as to position the capacitor element 4 at the center of the housing 2, and to allow the securing rubber 5 to fully enclose the external of the capacitor element 4 so as to avoid explosion as a result of high voltage and to prevent oxidation of the capacitor element 4 with the air.
The capacitor element 4 is mounted within the interior of the housing 2 and has a plurality of oval shape metal-coated layers and films stacked to form an oval-shaped structure. The two lateral sides are soldered with the connection pins 3.
The securing rubber 5 fills up all the space within the housing 2 other than the capacitor element 4 and the connection pins 3 so as to enclose the capacitor element 4 to avoid the explosion of the capacitor element 4 due to excessive voltage or the avoid oxidation as a result of prolong air contact of the capacitor element 4 with air.
Referring to FIG. 1, the upper section of the two connection pins 3 are soldered to the two lateral sides of the capacitor element 4, and the capacitor element 4 is then inserted to the housing 2. The protruded section 30 of the two connection pins 3 slide into the conductive slots 21 at the two lateral sides of the housing 2 so that the capacitor element 4 is fixed at the center of the interior of the housing 2. After that, the housing 2 is filled up with the securing rubber 5 to enclose the capacitor element 4.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown the soldering of the capacitor onto the circuit board 1. The two connection pins 3 of the capacitor have to be trimmed to a width similar to that of the soldering hole 10 of the circuit board, and then are inserted therein. A solder 11 is used to solder the circuit board. After that, the protruded length of the connection pins are cut or trimmed. Thus, the capacitor is fully mounted onto the circuit board.
The disadvantages of the conventional capacitors are as follows:
(1) The manufacturing process is complicated and the defect products are high.
(2) The soldering process may damage the circuit board.
(3) The process of installation onto the circuit board is complicated.
(4) The installation of the capacitor takes up space.
(5) The formation of soldering holes is difficult.
Another conventional high power capacitor is disclosed in Taiwan Publication no. 98458 comprising a cover 1, a capacitor element 2, two conductive spring plates 3, a fixing plate 4 and a housing body 5. The capacitor element 2 is mounted to the housing body 2 by means of a plurality of elastic plates 3 of the conductive spring plate 3. There is not soldering between the conductive plates 3 and the capacitor element 2. Due to the fact that no fixing glue is used and therefore the mounting of the capacitor element 2 is poor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a capacitor having a housing comprising two copper plates mounted at two lateral sides of the housing having a capacitor element in between, and a securing rubber filled within the remaining space of the housing, characterized in that a plurality of downwardly slanting elastic plates mounted at the corresponding plate of the two copper plates for the engagement with the capacitor element, the lower section of the copper plates is inwardly bent to connect with a 90 degree connection pins, the top of the connection pins are provided with solder for soldering onto a circuit board, the connection pins are punched to form a fine insertion pin for optionally mounting onto any circuit board, thereby the elastic plates clip the capacitor element to provide stable and secure soldering and contact.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a capacitor, wherein the legs of the capacitor do not need to be trimmed or cut to improve working efficiency and in turn the external appearance of the capacitor will not be damaged.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a capacitor, wherein the height of the capacitor in the course of mounting on to an IC board is reduced and thus the capacitor will not occupy a large space.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.